1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fibre optic connector for optically connecting first and second optical fibres, the connector comprising a moulded plastics housing defining a through bore for receiving the first optical fibre through one end of the bore and the second optical fibre through the other end of the bore with the ends of the fibres in light conducting relationship. The invention also relates to a method of making such a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The customer for such a connector, may, in many cases, be devoid of staff who are experienced in the preparation of polished optical fibre end faces which are necessary if light is to be correctly transmitted from one fibre to the other, and in any case, the necessary equipment for providing such optically polished surfaces, commonly known as mirror surfaces will not be available in the field of use of the connector.
Furthermore, all plastic fibres tend to change in dimension when they are exposed to temperature fluctuation. The plastic fibre will expand in diameter and shrink in its length. The plastic fibre also includes a jacket made of a plastic material which surrounds the fibre core and cladding material which has a different linear thermal expansion than the fibre core and the cladding material. Also the linear thermal expansion of these materials varies between the manufacturers of the plastic fibre cables. The axial movement (pistoning) between the fibre and the jacket can be as high as 1 mm, a significant axial length which, under normal circumstances of present day fibre optic connectors could take the fibre cable end out of engagement with its mating fibre. The present invention is intended to provide a fibre optics connector that is ready for use without the need for producing an optically polished end surface.